1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaming machines, such as slot machines and pachinko gaming machines, and more particularly to gaming machines that use gaming media, such as coins or a gaming ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known slot machine has a main body on which disposed a variable display that is arranged to have several reels that include various kinds of displayed symbols, and a front door that can be opened and shut freely and that is fixed to the main body of the slot machine. The front door is provided with a synthetic resin frame fitted with a transparent indication panel and a translucent decorative panel therein. For example, a translucent plastic board that may be colored or decorated is used as the decorative panel. In this embodiment, the decorative effect of the decorative panel is enhanced by illumination from a fluorescent lamp disposed behind the decorative panel.
In the above slot machine, coins or medals are used as the gaming media. Before the game is started, a coin is inserted into a coin slot and a start lever is operated by a player. These actions initiate the variable indication of various kinds of symbols. The variable indication of symbols is stopped by operation of a stop button by the player, or by passage of a predetermined period. A standstill state of the symbols is indicated by an indication window on the indication panel of the slot machine. If a combination of symbols is present in the indication window when the variable display has been stopped corresponding to a winning prize, a number of coins predetermined for the winning prize begin to be paid out from within the main body of the slot machine into a coin receiving tray disposed at the bottom of the front door.
A decorative panel positioned above the coin receiving tray is illuminated by a fluorescent lamp that is internal to the slot machine. However, in known slot machines, such illumination by the fluorescent lamp will not illuminate the coin receiving tray. It serves only to achieve a decorative effect. Accordingly, the known slot machine has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to identify the number of coins paid out by the coin payout outlet to the coin receiving tray.
In Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open)No. 6-261973, a structure is disclosed in which a light induction board (illustratively an acrylic acid resin board) is disposed in the bottom interior of the front door frame of the slot machine. The front door accommodates a decorative panel therein. The end portion of the light induction board is indicated as protruding outwardly. By this known arrangement, the light is propagated within the light induction board toward the coin receiving tray, whereupon same is illuminated.
It is a disadvantage of this known arrangement that the illumination of the tray by the light induction board is insufficient due to propagation losses within the light induction board. Light is absorbed within the light induction board due to many reflections therewithin. In short, the light supplied from the end of the light induction board achieves a decorative effect, but does not have enough illuminating power to illuminate the coin receiving tray. Such weak illumination of the coin receiving tray precludes even the attentive player from viewing the outlet of the paid-out coins.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a gaming machine wherein a player readily can confirm gaming media collected in a coin receiving tray of the gaming machine. This is achieved by an illumination arrangement that illuminates the receiving tray fully. The illumination arrangement of the present invention additionally achieves a decorative and entertaining effect during the payment of gaming media that catches the attention of the player.
In accordance with the invention, a gaming machine is provided with an outlet for paying out gaming media, and a receiver for the paid-out gaming media that is disposed forward the outlet. Additionally, there is provided an illumination arrangement that supplies light from the interior of the outlet toward the receiver.
The illumination arrangement of the present invention illuminates the receiver without significant attenuation of the illuminating power of the light source that would result from multiple reflections within the interior of the outlet as the light is propagated toward the receiver. Thus, the player can easily confirm how much gaming medium is stored in the receiver. In addition to the above, in embodiments of the invention where the gaming medium is formed of a material that reflects the light, a decorative and entertaining effect is achieved when the glistening gaming medium comes out from within the outlet.
In an embodiment where an illumination arrangement includes an internal light source for illuminating a decorative panel disposed on the front surface of the gaming machine and a reflection surface for reflecting light from the internal light source toward the outlet of paid-out gaming media, the light from the internal light source is propagated toward the interior of the outlet. The light is reflected therewithin as it is propagated toward the receiver of the paid-out gaming media. This structure is economical because only light source(s) internal to the main body of the gaming machine are used, without requiring any significant modification to the internal structure.
In a further embodiment of the present inventive illumination arrangement, an internal light source is provided for illuminating a decorative panel disposed on the front surface of the gaming machine, an optical transmission member that transmits light from the internal light source inside the outlet of the paid-out gaming media, and a reflection surface for reflecting the light transmitted inside the outlet of paid-out gaming media toward the outlet of paid-out gaming media. The light from the internal light source propagates through an optical transmission member to the interior of the outlet. After one or more reflections within the outlet, the light illuminates the receiver. In such an embodiment, the optical transmission member may be colored whereby the light that passes therethrough has a color different from that of the internal light source. This use of coloration can increase the decorative effect.
In a still further arrangement in which the illumination arrangement is provided with a further light source additional to the internal light source that illuminates the decorative panel disposed on the front surface of the gaming machine. In this embodiment, the reflection surface reflects only the light from the additional light source. An entertaining effect is achieved wherein the further light source emits light from the interior of the outlet that illuminates the gaming medium as it is paid out. This additional light source can be operated independently of the principal internal light source. The novel illumination arrangement can be configured so that only light from the additional light source is supplied to the outlet. This can be achieved by obstructing the light from the principal internal light source.
It is desirable that the reflection surface be formed in the interior of a chute for paying-out gaming media, which chute constitutes a passage for the gaming media. In a practical embodiment, the chute is disposed behind the outlet for the paying out of gaming media. This embodiment is economical as there is no need to prepare a separate reflection surface, because the reflection surface is formed on the interior of the chute behind the outlet.
In yet another embodiment where the illumination arrangement is provided with a light source disposed outside a lower position of the chute to supply light from the outlet toward the receiver, the illumination arrangement does not require a reflection surface because the light from the light source is directed toward the outlet. Moreover, the illumination arrangement does not impede the passage of gaming media in the chute because the light source is disposed behind the chute.
In embodiments where the illumination arrangement is provided with a light source arranged at an upper position of the chute, the illumination arrangement does not impede the gaming media in the chute, and will employ reflections to illuminate the receiver fully.